Reverse the Spell
by LoneAuthoress
Summary: What happens when Lou Ellen of the Hecate Cabin accidentally misuses a spell,turning Jason,Piper,Percy,Annabeth,Leo and Penny into...five year old kids?


**This was an idea given by my BFF Tasha a.k.a ThatWeirdGreekyLatino...Review!**

 _ **AND THIS DOCUMENT WAS IN MY DOC MANAGER FOR TWO FREAKING YEARS**_

 **For those who don't know,long story short,Penny Jackson is my OC...don't you dare steal her without my permission...she's Percy's twin,she's immortal,she's Lord Apollo's girlfriend (PENOLLO)..for more info check out my other stories and my profile..blah blah...**

* * *

 **[NO ONE'S POV]**

"Penny Penny!" Lou Ellen and Will Solace from Hecate and Apollo cabin ran over to her,panting hard. The Daughter of Poseidon turned,her green eyes wide.

"What-What's wrong?" she asked,turning away from Jason,Piper,Percy,Annabeth and Leo,with whom she was talking with. Will put his hands on his knees and took huge breaths of air.

"Whoa dude chill" Percy said. "The only person I've seen someone this crazy to see Penny is Apollo."

Penny nudged him in the ribs. Lou stood straight,her forehead beaded with sweat.

"I-I found out how to actually change the mist,rather than hiding things in in!" she exclaimed. Everyone blinked at her curiously.

"What?" Jason asked,clearly confused. Loue took out a book from the bag she was wearing on her shoulder.

"Usually we change the mist and bend it so that people see what they want to see right?" Lou said,excited "Well I found a way to change the mist _permanently._ "

"I-I don't really get you..." Penny's voice trailed off. Lou opened her book and smiled at the twins.

"For example,I can make you two have separate birthdays" she explained. "Percy's would be on August fifteenth,while yours would be on August sixteenth."

"You can actually do that?" Percy asked with wide eyes. Lou grinned widely.

"I'll show you!" she said,then cleared her throat and regarded her book. "Um.. _Krogarius Kori-_ ACHOO!"

She sneezed loudly,dropping her book. A magic orb like thing shot out from the pages and hit all six of the demigods,toppling them down on the sand.

"I'm sorry!" Lou exclaimed "I sneezed! Wait,I'll just-" suddenly she stopped,and Will's jaw dropped open.

Instead of six demigods [sixteen year olds] lying on the grass,Will and Lou were staring at six five year old kids.

"Oooooh no" Will squeaked. Lou dropped her huge book right on Will's foot.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed,hopping on one foot painfully. "Holy Apollo!"

"Yes?" a voice answered from behind him. Lou turned and Will hopped around,to see someone who wasn't from camp.

He wore a white sleeveless T-shirt and jeans,with two silver chains each of different sizes dangling from his neck,and a thick silver bracelet around his wrist. He had sandy blond hair and outdursy good looks,and wore a pair of shades covering his eyes.

"Oh uh...Lord Apollo.." Lou said,managing a weak smile. "What a pleasant surprise..." she looked at Will hopefully,who had stopped hopping and was staring at his father in awe.

"Why it's a pleasure to see you too" said Apollo,flashing a blinding white smile which made her blush "But I'm here for Penny Jackson. Olympus duty and all that."

"Oh...well.." Lou giggled nervously. "About Penny..."

"What happened?" Apollo's smile disappeared. "What happened to my girlfriend?"

"Well..." Will scratched the back of his neck. He gestured to what was behind him,and the Sun God's mouth dropped. By then the other campers had come out.

Six toddlers were sitting on the grass,rubbing their tiny heads in confusion. Drew Tanaka squealed in delight when she saw the kids.

"Awwwww they are sooo ADORBS!" Drew squealed. Will raised his hands.

"Woah Drew back it up. They're just kids." He said. Lou stared at the little kids,and Apollo's jaw was wide open.

"Why are you staring at us like that?" little Annabeth asked curiously,her grey eyes wide. Now Lou grinned.

"Awwww even their accents are cute!" Lou giggled. Little Annabeth blinked.

"Hey Percy! Wanna play tag?" Penny grinned at her brother,who grinned back.

"Okay, you're it!" He laughed back. He ran around the little demigods,with Little Penny behind him,laughing and sprinting fast.

"They are _so_ cute!" A girl from the Aphrodite cabin squealed as they watched the baby twins chase each other. Suddenly little Leo stuck out his foot,smiling micheviously. Penny tripped and went sprawling in the sand.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed,rubbing her knee. "That wasn't very nice!"

"What has happened?" Apollo muttered. Little Penny looked up at Apollo.

One second...

Two seconds...

Three seconds...

"Why is that dude all bright and sparkly like the Sun?" She asked. Apollo blinked.

"Because I am the Sun" he said. Penny blinked her wide green eyes.

"Huh?

"That" Apollo pointed up towards the sky. Penny frowned.

"You're the son of the sky?" She asked. Will smiled.

"No,he is the Sun god." Will explained.

"The Son of what God?"

"Zeus,the god the the sky"

"So he's the son of the sky?" She asked. Will put his hand on his forehead.

"I'm getting confused" he muttered in a daze. Malcolm from the Athena cabin rolled his eyes.

"He's the Sun god,Will"

"No he's the son of Zeus!" Drew argued back.

Suuuuun!" The Apollo campers yelled.

"Sooooon!" Athena cabin shouted back.

Soon it was a full argument between the campers. Apollo stood in the middle of it all with the little kids.

"Are we talking about the right Son?" Will yelled. Everyone stopped yelling and stared at him.

"This place is for weirdos" Percy whispered loudly to Annabeth. A few campers chuckled.

"Okay. So here's what happened" Apollo said raising his arms. "My girlfriend,and her friends,were turned into little toddlers. Right?"

"Right" Lou said,a guilty expression on her face. "And it will wear off at midnight."

"Great" Apollo grumbled. Penny looked at him with wide eyes.

"Why is that dude all bright and sparkly like Sand Man?" She asked. Apollo blinked.

"Who?"

"Sand Man. From Jack Frost" she said plainly. Apollo suddenly looked a bit angry.

"Jack Frost? The guy you had a crush on?"

Penny grinned,making several campers 'aw' and smile with happiness. Apollo looked like he wanted to track down Jack Frost and burn him alive. Little Annabeth crossed her arms and did a cute little pout.

"How many times should I tell you Penny,that Jack Frost isn't real!" she said,kind of acting like Annabeth as an older kid. Penny frowned.

"Hey! You take that back Annie!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Then don't say Jack Frost is fake!"

"Then I'll _think_ Jack Frost is fake!"

"Then I'll jump in your head and squash your brain!"

"You can't jump in my brain you bozo!"

Penny blinked stupidly. "What's a bozo?"

"You're a bozo!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

The other little demigods stood,mouths open,staring at the girls argue. Percy leant towards Piper and whispered in a not-so-whispering-voice, "They're ca-raaa-zy"

"Okay,now both of you stop fighting! You're giving me a headache." Apollo groaned,rubbing his head. Will raised an eyebrow.

"Can the God of Medicine get headaches?"

Apollo opened his mouth to argue,then sighed with utter defeat.

"Point son"

"Sun?" Malcolm asked. Apollo facepalmed.

"Just forget it please"

Apollo looked like he wanted to break into a run. Suddenly Percy farted,and Piper made a face and hurried behind Apollo,clutching his leg.

"H-hello" she stammered,looking up at him. He faltered a bit under the cute smile she was giving him. Suddenly Penny turned towards him,ignoring Annabeth.

"I WANNA LEG RIDE TOO!" She screamed,jumping on Apollo's other foot and holding on tight.

"Oh no you don't-" Will grabbed Penny and carried her away from his father's leg.

"I WANT TO HOLD PENNY!" An Aphrodite girl squealed. Little Penny yelped,and she did a back flip right over the girl's head,landing perfectly on the grass.

"If you don't know,Penny's been getting sword fighting lessons ever since she was born,which is saying something." Apollo explained,trying to pull a startled Piper off his leg.

"I like your leg" Piper said simply,hugging his leg tight and smiling. Many campers 'aw'ed.

"Uh...okaaay" Apollo stammered. Little Leo looked at Penny and stuck out his finger.

"Hey Penny! Check out my booger." He said eagerly. Before Penny could react,Apollo put out his arm and pushed Penny towards him. She almost fell down walking backwards.

"Oh no no no not you. Aren't you the one who keeps flirting? Well you are NOT talking to my girlfriend" he said,his eyes on Little Leo Valdez.

"Can I have some candy?" Percy asked stupidly. Penny grinned,and Apollo sighed.

"I liked Penny more when she was a sixteen year old girl" he grumbled. Penny took no word of this,but was staring at his blond hair in awe.

"Okay this is really really weird" Will muttered. Apollo nodded,still staring at Penny.

"Hey Penny,do you wanna see my booger?" Leo asked hopefully. Penny scrunched up her nose in a cute way.

"Ewwwww no!" She said. Apollo stared at little Leo Valdez,his face expressionless.

"Why does that dude have yellow hair?" she asked timidly. Little Annabeth pouted and crossed her arms.

"Even I have that type. But it's not yellow,it's blond." she said. Everyone stared at her speechlessly. Drew leaned towards an Athena girl.

"I think she's a daughter of Athena" she whispered. The Athena camper scowled.

"That's because she _is_ a daughter of Athena"

"Oh right"

"Nobody asked you blondie" Penny said haughtily. Annabeth crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at Penny,who did the same to Annabeth.

"I'm hungryyyyyyy!" Percy groaned. Little Jason just sat on the grass,playing with a little flower,which everyone thought was cute.

"Don't tell me you're hungry" Apollo muttered. Then he turned to Lou Ellen.

"Is there anyway you can return them back to normal faster?"

She shook her head. "No,that might ruin their growing lives completely. Is it uh,possible for you to try?"

"The same theory. I could,but it might do damage." Apollo sighed,staring at his seven year old girlfriend,who was watching a butterfly fly above her head. She grinned stupidly (but cutely) and she began to chase it.

"Oh my gods why am I getting the urge to carry Penny,dress her in a costume as minnie mouse and-OH Aphrodite please stop." Apollo groaned. The butterfly zoomed away,and Penny looked crestfallen.

"It flew away" she said sadly. Apollo looked at her for a moment,then turned to the other campers.

"Okay,all of you,back to your regular routines" he said. "Lou and Will,you two stay here"

With a lot of shuffles and talking,soon everyone dispersed. Apollo knelt down at Penny.

"You're upset cause the butterfly flew away?" he asked softly. She wiped her eyes and regarded him.

"It-it doesn't like me..."

"Hey" he smiled at her. "I don't think anyone could not like you"

Little Penny stared at him with big eyes.

"R-really?"

"Yeah. It just saw it's mommy and daddy and flew away. That's all." he said. She broke into a wide grin and tackled him into a hug. He was surprised,but suddenly panicked,when Leo jumped on him and screamed, "HUG PILE!"

Soon all the little kids were piled on top of the Sun god,and Lou and Will were trying to get them down.

"Woah woah kiddos back it" Lou rounded them up. Will grabbed Jason and a struggling Leo. Lou managed to get Piper,Jason and Annabeth down. And Apollo grabbed Percy and Penny off of him carefully.

"I'm hungryyyyyy" Percy groaned. Apollo groaned.

"Sometimes I throw up" Leo said straightforwardly. Apollo looked at him with an, 'are-you-stupid expression.'

"What?-okay never mind,I don't wanna know."

"We have to keep these guys out of trouble till midnight." Lou gasped for breath. "Piece of cake."

"This is so not gunna be good" Will muttered,watching Percy and Penny chase each other happily.

"What's not gunna be good?" Jason asked,tugging on Will's shirt (SO CUTE). Will hesitated.

"It's nothing Jason" Lou said,saving Will. "Will was just talking about...uh.."

"About Apollo's Haikus!" Percy answered,grinning broadly. Apollo stared at him,and Will and Lou collapsed on the grass,rolling around and laughing their heads off.

"Really Percy? Gods I don't even want to scold you because you look so darn cute." He sighed,shaking his head. Penny pouted at him with a slight 'Hmph!'

"I'm cuter than him!" She screamed.

"I think someone's jealous." Lou whispered to Will,who cracked up at once. A jealous Penny is bad enough. A jealous baby Penny? Everyone's cutest nightmare.

"No I am!" Percy argued.

"Me!"

"No me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Ladies! Ladies!" He said,breaking the two apart "Both of you are beautiful,so stop fighting over me,okay?"

Percy stared at him with an are-you-retarded expression.

Penny stared at him with an are-you-retarded expression.

"Uh...that's actually what Penny always says" Will said simply. Apollo sighed,his shoulders sagging.

"It always works when she says it."

The baby twins kept staring at him,until they went back to their argument;

"Me!"

"No me!"

Apollo kept looking back and forth at the twins stupidly,while Leo accidentally sniffed on a flower to hard an a petal went up his nostril. Piper and Annabeth were playing patty cake,while Jason was trying to get the petal out without touching Leo's boogers.

"Ooooooh Zeus" he muttered in a high pitched voice at the sky.

"Juice? Can I have juice?" Penny asked,forgetting the argument she was having with Percy.

"Not juice. _Zeus_. The-you know what? Yeah,I said juice." He changed the subject fast. He wondered if Zeus was gunna blast him into oblivion for that.

"Can I have some?" Percy asked,grinning. Apollo sighed.

"Fine" he snapped his fingers and a juice bottle appeared for everyone. All the little kids sat down and drank happily,while Apollo sighed of relief.

"I've never had to handle these many kids at once." Apollo said tiredly. Will looked at him curiously.

"Better get used to it dad. Hey,I just thought of something. If you and Penny get married,does that mean she..she'll be my step mom?"

"Woah!" Lou grinned "Do we have to build a separate cabin for Penny?"

"Yeah!" Penny whooped. Everyone stared at her,and Apollo's jaw dropped.

"I have never seen Penny this happy about making babies." He muttered "Too bad she isn't sixteen anymore."

"It would be so cute if Penny and Lord Apollo got married!" Lou squealed "I'm so excited!"

"Huh?" Penny asked,some juice trickling down her mouth. Lou coughed and grinned nervously.

"Oh nothing Penny." she said. Penny shrugged,then went back to drinking her juice. Apollo sighed.

"Oh the gods she is so freaking cute I think I'm gunna die of cuteness." he said without a breath in a high pitch voice. He continued to stare at his five year old girlfriend,daydreaming.

"Done!" Piper said happily,wiping her mouth. Leo burped,and Percy giggled. Jason stared at them cluelessly,while Annabeth was staring at the clouds for no reason. Penny yawned widely.

"Should we uh...put them to sleep or something?" Lou asked. Apollo and Will nodded.

"Come on midgets." Will said.

"Will!"

"What? They're small and cute!" Will protest,taking Jason's and Piper's hands. Lou took Annabeth's and Leo's hand,while Apollo took the Jackson twins and led all of them to the Poseidon cabin. There was enough space for all of them kids to sleep on the beds.

"Ugh" Will slouched on a chair,"How much more time before they go back to being themselves?"

"We have five more hours" Lou answered,moping her forehead. Someone amongst the mass of kids,someone giggled.

"Alright who isn't sleeping?" Apollo asked,with a tinge of annoyance. All the kids giggled.

"Sunboooooooy Leo's tickling meeeeeeeee!" Penny whined. Lou and Will had to stifle laughs,and even Apollo.

"Damn Penny,you still remember the nickname you've given me." He mused.

"SUNBOY!" Penny protested.

"LEO VALDEZ!" Apollo jumped up at once,his over-protective boyfriend skill working up at once. Leo started laughing,and Penny pouted.

"I'm hungry!" Percy called out. Apollo groaned.

"Fine!" He snapped his fingers and a cupcake appeared in everyone's hand. Everyone grinned and started eating happily.

"Normally I would say this isn't healthy,but I'm too tired to even care." Will mused.

"I wanna plaaaaaaaay!" Leo pouted,licking his fingers.

"No" Apollo said.

"Whyyyyyyyy?"

"Because I said so."

"Whyyyyyyyy?"

"Stop asking me why!"

"Whyyyyyyyy?"

"Because you're an annoying brat!"

"Whyyyyyyyy?"

"GODDAMMIT VALDEZ!"

.

 _Four torturous hours later,including a runaway,a bathroom accident and more snacks.._

.

"I'm booooooored!" Percy whined,picking his nose.

"You're always bored." Little Annabeth told him.

"I knooooooow!"

"Peny,check out my booger! It's green!" Leo stuck his finger at Penny,who hid behind Apollo's legs. Lou was watching Piper and Annabeth play patty cake,and Will was playing with flower petals with Jason.

"Great. We've all become little kids." Apollo uttered. Penny looked up at him happily.

"Yaaaaaay we've all become little kids!" She squealed. He couldn't help but smile. She was so adorable.

"Oh my gods you're so cuuuuute!" Apollo gushed,looking at Penny,who was beaming happily at him.

"I know that!" She squealed. You could practically see the hearts in Apollo's eyes blossoming. He grabbed his hair,groaning.

"Oh my gods,someone catch me,I'm gunna faint." He said in a high pitch voice. Lou and Will backed up a bit.

"So!" Will said enthusiastically "We have one more hour."

"Okay,what are you guys doing here?" A new voice asked. Everyone jumped as they saw the familiar pale skinned Raven black haired boy walk in,surveying them all. Will tried to pat down his rat hair,which didn't go so well.

"So...it's true huh?" Nico said,eyeing al the kids,with a look of surprise and amusement "They're all...kids?"

"Yeah we are Death Boy!" Percy said happily. Nico stared at him,and Will cleared his throat loudly.

"Geez,he's still annoying." Nico muttered,looking away. Penny grinned up at him.

"Yeah! He was even about to eat Leo's booger!" She piped in. Everyone was silent for some time,until Nico through his hands up.

"I am gunna pretend I didn't hear that." He muttered "And what's wrong with _him_?" He asked,pointing at Apollo,who was staring at Penny with wide eyes.

"She-is-so-freaking-cute." He hyperventilated,while Penny stared at him stupidly.

"Dude,I know." Penny said with a poker face. Lou grinned.

"She's still sassy even when she's a toddler."

" _Do you wanna build a dragooon?"_ Leo suddenly sang to Percy,who's face brightened up at once.

" _Yeah,come on let's go build iiit!"_ Percy sang and spread his arms,nearly poking Penny's eye

" _Hey you almost poked my eye,"_

 _"I'm sorry please don't cry,"_

 _"Gods,you all are stupiid!"_ Annabeth finished,rolling her eyes. Lou's,Will's,Nico's and Apollo's jaws all dropped.

"Damn,they're good." Will whistled. Leo mimicked a bow.

"BUTTERFLY!" Penny screamed,making everyone jumped. Seeing a butterfly through the window,she jumped up and ran out the door,yelling happily.

"I wanna see a butterfly!" Leo hopped up,following Penny.

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"Me one!" Percy yelled stupidly. Soon all of them started chasing each other outside,with only Annabeth remaining behind.

"Ooooh no." Apollo cursed,and without another word,they all ran after them.

.

"Is that-?"

"Why are there little kids on the loose?"

"HELP LEO'S PULLING DOWN MY PANTS!"

While are the campers were jumping around with questions and confusion,the four of them (Lou was holding Annabeth's hand) were running around camp,trying to round up all the kids.

"Jason! Don't put that in your mouth!" Will yelled at an unsuspecting Jason,who was trying to eat a bronze blade. He probably likes to eat iron a lot.

"Percy,don't make the canoe lake suck up all the boats!" Nico yelled,racing towards the lake and tugging at his arm. Percy pouted.

"Why should I listen to you? I'm not your ty-"

"PERSEUS JACKSON NOW IS NOT THE TIME!"

"Piper! There you are-LEO STOP THAT!" Lou yelled at Leo,who was trying to insert flowers all over Pipers hair and down the collar of her shirt.

"WHERE IN HADES IS PENNY?!" Apollo screamed,as soon as they rounded up al the kids in front of the Poseidon cabin.

"I'm heere!" Penny cheered excitedly. Everyone looked up in shock to see Penny standing on the top of the Poseidon cabin,grinning and waving.

"What the-how did she get up there?" Will wondered out loud. Suddenly Penny tripped,and her smile faded off of her.

"Whoa!" She yelped,and then started screaming as she fell,but luckily,right into the arms of the Sun God.

As if on cue,a poof of dust erupted in front of all of them,making them blind. As they all coughed and closed their eyes,they opened them to see themselves holding hands with regular sixteen year olds.

"What-what are we doing here? And why are you two holding hands?" Percy asked Will and Nico,who were holding hands. They immediately let go,but in the darkness,they were going bright red.

"Why are there flowers down my shirt and in my hair?" Piper asked,pulling flowers out of her hair.

"Why are there dried boogers on my fingers?" Leo asked,staring at his hands.

"Why is there some kind of rusty taste on my mouth?" Jason asked,gagging.

"Why are we all holding hands?" Annabeth muttered,letting go of Lou's hand.

"And how," Penny asked,her arms around Apollo's neck "the heck did we all get here?"

Without another word,Apollo leaned forward and kissed her,leaving her in wonder. When they broke apart,he muttered "I love you."

"Um,that doesn't really answer my question,but I love you too Sunboy."

"Wait." Lou held up a time-out sign "You guys...don't remember anything..weird?"

"I still remember Percy,doesn't that count?" Penny asked.

"Hey!" Percy protested at once.

"You guys don't remember...having the bodies of kids?" Will asked cautiously. Everyone blinked and looked at each other.

"We have kids? Are you gunna babysit them?" Penny asked,looking at Wil and Lou,who at once fainted,falling to the ground. Apollo gave everyone a lopsided smile.

"Better start working on a cabin for Penny people." He said. Penny blinked at him.

"Wait,what?"


End file.
